


Одержимый

by Malecs



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gravity Falls Oregon, Human Bill Cipher, Light Bondage, M/M, Mystery, Party, Romance, Yaoi, non-con at first
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecs/pseuds/Malecs
Summary: Прошло около шести лет с поражения Билла, и Диппер с Мейбл решают вернуться в Гравити Фолз на летние каникулы. Во снах Диппер, сам того не подозревая, заключает с преследующим его демоном сделку. Которая пойдет совершенно не по плану для обоих из них.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221163) by [Rinkashin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkashin/pseuds/Rinkashin). 



Гравити Фолз, шесть лет с поражения Билла.  
  
В августе Мэйбл и Дипперу исполнится девятнадцать лет, а пока они оба закончили старшую школу и до сих пор не уверены в выборе будущей профессии.  
  
Каждое лето близнецы приезжали в Гравити Фолз, и очередной год не был исключением. Все казалось тихим и довольно нормальным после хаоса, который устроил Билл несколько лет назад. Как и всегда, город был магнитом для странностей: группы фей, гномы, обыденные сражения с единорогами. И это было чудом, что городок вернулся в свое прежнее и привычное для всех состояние.  
  
Единственное, что не стало таким, как прежде — сны Диппера, которые уже давно превратились в ночные кошмары. Он видел в них Билла, словно тот вовсе никуда не исчезал, продолжал разговаривать с ним, прекрасно зная, что демон мертв. Каждый такой сон заставлял вскакивать с колотящимся сердцем, и каждая попытка парня заснуть еще раз не увенчалась успехом. До этого лета он считал, что эти сны ничего не значат, а лишь напоминают ему о прошлой травме.  
  
В этом году Дипперу, наконец, выпала честь лично проехать путь от Калифорнии до Орегона с Мэйбл и, конечно, Пухлей. В отличие от его сестры он успешно закончил обучение и получил водительские права.  
  
Мэйбл в очередной раз съела слишком много сахара, что сделало ее гиперактивной и болтливой: вся поездка состояла лишь из ее разговоров о мальчиках. Как только они остановились недалеко от хижины, Диппер облегченно вздохнул, ведь сестра больше не будет задавать один и тот же ненавистный вопрос "мы приехали?" через каждые пять минут.  
  
Она высунула голову из окна, прежде чем выйти из автомобиля.  
  
— Дядя Стэн! Дедушка Форд!  
  
Стэн и Форд всегда возвращались в этот городок, чтобы провести время с любимыми близнецами. Рядом с ними стояли Зус и Мелоди, которые точно так же радовались приезду близнецов.  
  
Пока Диппер отстегивал ремень безопасности и вылезал из машины, его сестра уже налетела на родственников и друзей, тараторя о том, как скучно было ехать с ее братом.  
  
— Эй, Малыш, иди сюда и обними своего дядю, — парень привык к требовательному и временами ворчливому голосу Стэна. Через мгновение он оказался в крепких и довольно неловких объятиях мужчины и нервно кашлянул от нехватки воздуха.  
  
— Привет, чувак. Смотрю, ты немного набрал вес, и даже голос изменился, — проговорил Зус, подходя к другу и так же неуклюже здороваясь.  
  
Диппер издал смущенный смешок. — И я рад тебя видеть, Зус.  
  
— Что ж, идем в дом, — хмыкнул Форд, похлопав племянника по спине. — Многое придется наверстать.  
  
Время летело быстро, пока каждый из них пытался рассказать обо всем произошедшем за год: Зус и Мелоди помогли сделать небольшой ремонт в хижине, благодаря чему появилось несколько спальных комнат; Стэн и Форд потратили около шести месяцев, чтобы найти причины аномалий; а Диппер и Мэйбл поведали об учебе в старшей школе и о планах на будущее.  
  
После съеденного ужина Стэнфорд попросил племянника ненадолго зайти к нему в лабораторию. — Ты знаешь код, он не менялся, — добавил он и ушел вперед.  
  
Юноша помог Мелоди убрать вымытую посуду в ящики, прежде чем отправиться к дедушке Форду. Он застал мужчину работающим над устройством, похожим скорее на пистолет.  
  
— Ты сделал то, о чем я тебя просил, Диппер? — парень вытащил из кармана штанов записную книжку, по размерам не больше обычного листа, сложенного вдвое, и передал ее дяде, что стоял напротив.  
  
Он нахмурился. — Думал, будет что-то серьезнее, чем парочка гномов в Калифорнии, — бормотал Форд, попутно перелистывая страницы блокнота.  
  
— Да, я тоже... — разочарованно ответил шатен. — Я видел группу фей, летающих в округе, но ничего, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее то, о чем ты рассказывал раньше.  
  
Когда-то Форд попросил племянника последить за чем-то необычным, неестественным в Калифорнии, как это делал он сам с четырнадцати лет.  
  
— Если ты не возражаешь, я возьму этот блокнот на некоторое время, чтобы до конца его изучить?  
  
Диппер молча кивнул, и грусть на его лице не могла остаться незамеченной дядей.  
  
— Что случилось, парень? До сих пор мучает бессонница? Ты не упоминал об этом в книжке, не так ли? — воскликнул мужчина, возвращаясь к работе над очередным проектом.  
  
— Нет... я везде вижу его... но, ты говорил, это всего лишь сны.  
  
— Диппер, прошло шесть лет с того момента. Билл мертв. Он не вернется. Ты должен побороть свой страх и постараться не воспринимать эти сны, как что-то реальное. В конце концов, ты можешь обратиться за помощью.  
  
— И что я им скажу? Что у меня кошмары о каком-то желтом треугольнике с глазом посередине, который пытался несколько лет назад убить нас всех?!  
  
— Нет, но, пока ты не можешь спать спокойно, ты мог бы противостоять ему во снах. Возможно, тогда он исчезнет и перестанет тебя беспокоить... — он на секунду остановился, — а теперь, Диппер, ты должен отдохнуть. Ты проделал не малый путь, чтобы добраться до Гравити Фолз. Нагрей немного молока, поднимись в свою комнату и попытайся заснуть.  
  
— Теплое молоко? Ты серьезно?  
  
— Я — кандидат наук, мальчик мой. Я всегда серьезен. Иди в кровать.  
  
Парень даже не задумывался о том, чтобы спросить Форда о его проекте или том устройстве, что недавно видел. По крайней мере, не сегодня. Он, предварительно пожелав дяде хорошей ночи, робко кивнул и покинул лабораторию.  
  
Как и всегда, он отправился наверх, на чердак, где, благодаря ремонту, появились новые кровати для Диппера и Мэйбл и другая мебель. Быть может, ему станет лучше в этой обновленной комнате. Но он заметил: единственное, что осталось нетронутым — окно треугольной формы.  
  
Юноша решил немного отвлечься и разобрать вещи, что привез с собой, в то время как его сестра, лежа на соседней кровати, переписывалась как сумасшедшая с Кэнди и Грэндой и изредка взвизгивала. Наверное, речь шла о каком-то парне.  
  
Диппер закрыл сумку и лег на кровать, прикрывая глаза.  
  
— Что случилось, бро-бро? — взволнованно спросила девушка, откладывая мобильный телефон на подушку.  
  
— Я... не уверен... просто странно снова находиться в Гравити Фолз, — бормочет второй.  
  
— О-о-ох, это из-за Венди? Да? Я права? — подмигивая, вскрикнула Мэйбл.  
  
— Нет, не права. Я покончил с Венди. И ты первая об этом узнала!  
  
— Хорошо, посмотрим, насколько долго это продержится, — она издала хрюкающий смешок, а после замолчала, увидев грустное выражение лица брата. — Это из-за кошмаров? Хочешь сегодня поспать с Пухлей? — она произнесла это совершенно серьезно, что не могло не удивить парня.  
  
— Нет, Мэйбл. Я в порядке. Я буду в порядке, — шатен отвернулся лицом к стене и глубоко вздохнул.  
  
Диппер провалился в глубокий сон, который начинался точно так же, как и все сны, что он видел до этого: приключения, разгадывание тайн. Он обожал их. Но в какой—то момент услышал знакомый голос, от которого так хотел спрятаться.  
  
— Сосенка... — каждый раз он уверял себя, что это всего лишь сон, пытался себя успокоить или даже проснуться. Но в этот раз было иначе: внезапно все, что его окружало, охватило белой пеленой, и Диппер увидел себя самого в пустой комнате, слыша тот голос снова и снова. — Эй, Сосенка...  
  
Парень обернулся в надежде найти источник голоса: так он перестал бы считать себя сумасшедшим. Он опустился на колени, сжимая локоны волос меж пальцами и проговаривая про себя, как молитву "это просто сон!".  
  
— Я очень сомневаюсь, что ты хочешь облысеть, — голос словно насмехался над Пайнсом. Знакомый силуэт, отливающий желтым, появился перед ним, покручивая небольшую трость в руках.  
  
Шатен вскочил на ноги, стараясь избавиться от страха внутри при виде Билла.  
  
— Ты засел в моей голове, ты — просто ужасное воспоминание, от которого я никак не могу избавиться-  
  
— Если я всего лишь воспоминание в твоем сне, попробуй заставить меня исчезнуть, — Билл смеялся над собственными словами.  
  
И Диппер ничего не мог сделать; этот сон был иным, он не мог его контролировать или делать, что взбредет в голову, как обычно. Но его упрямство никогда бы не позволило отступить и проиграть. Он вспомнил слова Форда о сопротивлении, но, конечно, ничего не получалось, как бы сильно Диппер ни хотел.  
  
— Б... Билл!  
  
Демон заговорил быстрее, не давая возможности второму даже и рта открыть. — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Малыш. Так почему бы нам не заключить сделку? — трость исчезла из его рук, а правая ладонь загорелась синим пламенем. Билл двинулся к Дипперу.  
  
— И чего ты добиваешься на этот раз? Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил обо мне думать. Хочу, чтобы я больше не появлялся в твоих снах, — потребовал тот.  
  
Диппер застыл на месте, совершенно не понимая, чего хочет демон. Он, может, и старался противостоять этому куску пиццы с шляпой, но его разум не был настолько силен.  
  
Поскольку это был всего лишь глупый кошмар, а сам Билл уже долгое время мертв, Диппер пожал протянутую руку, наблюдая за синим пламенем, что в очередной раз охватило его руку. Как в первый раз.  
  
— Приятно иметь с тобой дело, Сосенка...  
  
Диппер заметил ухмылку Билла и невольно напрягся, в то время как демон отпустил чужую руку и исчез. Юноша поднялся с подушки, чувствуя капельки пота на висках и слыша тяжелое дыхание. Мэйбл еще спала, а до его ушей донеслись звуки снизу: шаги и голоса.  
  
Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы, наконец, осознать, что именно произошло. Он тряхнул головой, зачесал растрепанные, прилипшие ко лбу волосы назад и направился в ванную комнату. Теплые струи воды всегда помогали расслабиться после кошмаров. Диппер думал о сне снова и снова, понимая, что, возможно, он смог избавиться от своего внутреннего демона.  
  
Его мысли прервался сестра, что сильно тарабанила в дверь. — Поспеши, Диппер! Пухле нужно в туалет! — он так и не смог выпытать у девушки, каким образом она научила обычную свинью пользоваться туалетом. Закрыв кран, он впустил Мэйбл внутрь и отправился одеваться.  
  
Взглянув на мобильный телефон, экран которого горел и оповещал о пришедшем сообщении, он прочел содержимое. Венди написала о том, что сегодня навестит их в хижине.  
  
Даже если он больше не был влюблен в девушку, он не хотел выглядеть неряшливо, потому выбрал что-то привлекательное и опрятное и спустился вниз.  
  
— Куда ты собрался с утра пораньше? — пробормотала Мэйбл, заходя в комнату со свинкой.  
  
— Ах, никуда я не собрался. Зачем мне вообще куда-то идти? — юноша закатил глаза.  
  
— Хм, — она заметила телефон, который ее брат так усердно прятал за спиной. Он был ужасным лжецом еще с детских времен.  
  
— Раз так, спускайся без меня, бро-бро, а я присоединюсь к тебе через пару мгновений.  
  
Диппер кивнул и, прежде чем отправиться на первый этаж, поставил телефон на зарядку, которую забыл подключить к розетке еще прошлым вечером. Как только братец вышел, Мэйбл кинулась к чужому телефону в надежде выяснить, что так волновало Диппера.  
  
— Черт, он заблокирован, — она цокнула языком и недовольно выдохнула, пытаясь подобрать правильную комбинацию для разблокировки. Она нарисовала треугольник и ухмыльнулась. — Он всегда был помешан на нем, — довольно проговорила она Пухле, что откинулась и один раз хрюкнула. Чтобы не вызвать каких-либо подозрений, Мэйбл прочитала сообщение и поспешила одеться, после спускаясь вниз и присоединяясь к завтраку.


	2. Это лето будет другим

Стэн и близнецы заняли свое время завтраком, в то время как Зус и Мелоди уже вовсю работали в хижине. Форд даже не удосужился зайти с утра на кухню, продолжая питаться лишь одним терпким, горячим напитком — кофе. А Бабулита... вероятнее всего, она дремлет где-то в неположенном месте. Никто не знал.  
  
— Итак, какие у вас планы на сегодняшний день? — задал вопрос Стэн, убеждаясь, что безумно скучал по этим ребятам.  
  
Мэйбл, как и все девчонки, начала говорить о планах с Кэнди и Грэндой, о парнях, на которых положила глаз; эта девушка никогда не изменится — ни через год, ни через два. В ее планы входило "охотится" за мальчиками с Кэнди, и Грэнда обещала им помочь, несмотря на Мариуса, который часто приезжал к ней из Австрии.   
  
— Ага, — хмыкнул мужчина, долго пережевывая пищу. — А что насчет тебя, Диппер?  
  
— Ну, я... — парень колебался, отводя взгляд в сторону. Это не осталось незамеченным его сестрой, которая тут же выпалила всю правду.  
  
— Что ж, Венди, да? Я давно не слышал вестей от нее. Единственное — она, вроде бы, последовала примеру отца и занялась его бизнесом, — подметил Стэн. — Но, знаешь, я не уверен, что сейчас она свободна. Как и любая девушка, Венди найдет с кем пойти на свидание.  
  
— Дядя Стэн, я забыл о Венди. Это — дружеская встреча, вот и все! — заверил Диппер в надежде на понимание со стороны дяди.  
  
— Как скажешь, Малыш, — мужчина опустошил собственную тарелку и поспешил встать из-за небольшого стола. — Что ж, ребятки, вынужден вас оставить: есть дело, о котором стоит позаботиться. Если понадобится мой совет или помощь, вы всегда можете позвонить мне или обратиться к Форду. Сомневаюсь, что он покинет лабораторию по собственному желанию, — он одобряюще улыбнулся и, махнув рукой в сторону близнецов, вышел из комнаты.  
  
Мэйбл закончила трапезу настолько быстро, насколько смогла, и поторопилась на улицу. Она хотела как можно скорее встретиться с подругами в ресторанчике "Обед Жирнушки", прежде чем воплотить свои планы в реальность.   
  
А Диппер все так же сидел за деревянным столом, ковыряя вилкой содержимое глубокой тарелки и заставляя себя проглотить пережеванную пищу. Сейчас его беспокоила одна вещь: не прекрасная новость о приходе Венди, а о странном ночном кошмаре. Но из раздумий его вытащил стук во входную дверь, и он от неожиданности вскочил с места, подбегая к выходу и впуская девушку внутрь домика.  
  
— Диппер! — сразу же воскликнула она, когда увидела перед собой старого друга, и вовлекла парня в недолгие объятия. — Так здорово снова видеть тебя здесь.  
  
— Я тоже рад встретиться с тобой, Венди, — хмыкнул юноша, отстраняясь и замечая на себе пристальный и изучающий взгляд.  
  
— Чувак, неужели ты перерос меня? — удивленно пробормотала девушка, оглядев Диппера с ног до головы.  
  
— Думаю, да, — ухмыльнулся второй.  
  
— Пайнс, ты превратился в порядочного человека, — захихикала она, вновь показывая широкую улыбку.  
  
— Проходи, я принесу тебе кофе.  
  
— А где же Мэйбл и остальные? — Венди озиралась по сторонам, прежде чем присесть на стул.  
  
— Вероятно, они заняты. Ну, знаешь, первый день в Гравити Фолз, и каждый норовит вырваться из этого дома, дабы заняться чем-то увлекательным.  
  
Диппер заметил, что девушка практически не изменилась с прошлого года: ее волосы были немного короче прежнего, а в глаза бросалась красно-черная фланелевая рубашка. Но в остальном Венди никак не менялась.  
  
Вскоре он вернулся к гостьи с чашкой теплого кофе и уселся на соседний стул. Они болтали об изменениях в их жизни: девушка посветила свое время бизнесу отца. В любом случае, парень был рад услышать новости из ее уст, а не из дяди Стэна.  
  
— Так, хм... Я слышал, что ты возобновила отношен с Робби? — стараясь придать голосу как можно больше равнодушия, спросил Диппер.  
  
— Робби? — Венди рассмеялась, чуть ли не падая со своего места. — Конечно, нет. Ему и с Тэмбри хорошо, да и вообще, он не в моем вкусе.  
  
Даже если Диппер сумел забыть о ней (ну, или почти сумел), он не смог бы закрыть себе рот. Любопытство брало над ним верх. — Тогда... Кто же этот счастливчик? — шатен был вынужден отпить кофе из кружки, чтобы спрятать свою смущенность и неловкость.  
  
— Приятель из старших классов, живет за городом, поэтому я более чем уверен, что вы не знаете друг о друге, — она мило улыбнулась и продолжила потягивать свой напиток.  
  
— Возможно, когда-нибудь ты познакомишь нас.  
  
— Эх, Дипп, мне пора. Как же я тебе завидую. Наслаждайся летними каникулами, пока у тебя есть возможность... Давай встретимся как-нибудь в закусочной? — предложила она, допив кофе и подмигнув парню, и скрылась за дверью.  
  
Шатен понятия не имел, чем же занять себя хотя бы в оставшейся части дня. Он привык читать журналы, но не в этот раз, посему макулатура была оставлена в самом дальнем углу ящика небольшой тумбы. Он хотел бы помочь дедушке Форду, но просто не был в состоянии подняться с места. Да и веселый настрой моментально улетучился. Сейчас он мог лишь коротать время за книгой, которую прихватил из дома день назад. Но его до сих пор терзали мысли о последнем сне. В конечном итоге, он, взглянув на часы, что показывали полдень, решил прогуляться в лес, никого не предупреждая о своих планах.  
  
Он брел по лесной глуши намного дольше, чем предполагал с самого начала; сумка с бутербродами и парой баночек газировки была повешена через плечо и изредка била парня по бедру, а карта в его руках была единственным способом найти то место, которое он так отчаянно искал.  
  
Вот и оно... Статуя Билла... Диппер остановился прямо перед ней. Он отказывался подходить к ней из-за страха, но не сегодня...  
  
Он остолбенел, продолжая глядеть на безжизненное каменное тело, которое потихоньку разрушалось, как и все статуи.  
  
— Итак... хах... я полагаю, ничего хорошего твои проделки в прошлом тебе не приносят, Сайфер? Люди приходят сюда, чтобы сфотографироваться с тобой, отломать кусок статуи или поиздеваться над ней самой... Вероятно, ты даже не сможешь мне ответить? — Диппер понимал, что никто его не услышит.  
  
Он присел рядом с памятником и вынул из отсека тканевой сумки баночку содовой. — Думаю, все кончено... Все эти годы я то и дело видел тебя в своих снах. Возможно, это было из-за богатого воображения? Это просто воспоминания...  
  
Какое-то время он молчал, попивая жидкость из жестяной банки, и думал обо всем на свете и в то же время ни о чем. Он не мог ухватиться ни за одну мысль. Именно сейчас он решил, что пора уходить, потому поднялся на ноги и наклонил голову вперед, словно показывая свое уважение. Однако на обратном пути он никак не мог избавиться от неприятного ощущения в груди, которое подсказывало, что что-то не так. Но он позволил себе не обращать на это внимание и добраться до хижины.  
  
Парень переступил порог хижины, когда уже совсем стемнело; Мэйбл давно вернулась со своей так называемой "охоты", а Стэн все так же был занят своим "бизнесом". Диппер выпил слишком много газировки на пути домой. Он никогда не подумал бы, что его путешествие в лес и обратно займет столько времени, потому наполнил сумку лишь сладостями, совсем забыв об обычной воде. Его сестра уже съела свой ужин, если, конечно, хлопья, залитые молоком, можно назвать ужином.  
  
— Эй, бро-бро, ты где был? Я уже начала волноваться! Я уже минут двадцать как дома.  
  
— Я был в лесу, Мэйбл. Ну, знаешь, бродил в поисках чего-то интересного...  
  
Мэйбл скептически отнеслась к ответу брата, но все же отстала.  
  
Пайнс оставил девушку на первом этаже и, приняв душ, лег на свою кровать, по-прежнему чувствуя что-то неприятное в животе и груди. Но впервые за такое долгое время он смог выспаться, не думая о Билле или Странногеддоне.   
  
Диппер видел какой-то приятный сон, который, к сожалению, не мог толком вспомнить наутро. Но одна проблема действительно мешала спать дальше, а именно — эрекция в трусах. Мэйбл все еще спала, поэтому он решил позаботиться об устранении "проблемы" в душе. Он старался не делать лишних шагов или звуков, чтобы не разбудить сестру в шесть или в половину шестого утра.   
  
Добравшись до двери ванной комнаты, он зашел внутрь и залез под струи теплой воды. Он был слишком напряжен до этого дня, не заботился совершенно ни о чем кроме сборов в Гравити Фолз, и сейчас ему было более чем хорошо. Его голова была абсолютно пуста, он не мог ни о ком думать и позволил удовольствию накрыть его с головой. Он продолжал водить рукой по всей длине члена, быстрее и быстрее, до тех пор пока не пришлось прислониться лбом к стене, стараясь унять дрожь во всем теле.  
  
Он продолжал тяжело дышать после недавнего оргазма и приложил достаточно усилий, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
Он понимал, что слишком долго поводил время в душе, но до сих пор так никто и не проснулся. Он спустился вниз и сделал себе завтрак, после усаживаясь за стол на кухне. Он застал Форда, бредущего на кухню за очередной чашкой кофе. Никто и никогда не видел, как он ест.  
  
— Доброе утро, Диппер. У тебя есть минутка?  
  
— Конечно, дедушка Форд, что-то случилось? — пробормотал шатен, отправляя ложку с содержимым в рот.  
  
— Мой радар буквально разрывается от какой-то неземной энергии в нескольких километрах отсюда. Мне придется отправиться туда на пару дней, чтобы проверить, что там происходит. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты записывал все, что происходит в то время, пока меня не будет, особенно в лаборатории. И не позволяй Стэну влезть в нее.  
  
— Новый список? — уточнил Диппер.  
  
— Именно. И я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил вести его в течение всего лета, на всякий случай. Как и всегда, помнишь? И расскажи обо всем Стэну, хорошо?  
  
— Да, дядя Форд, — он вздохнул, после того как Форд вышел из комнаты. Ничего особенного не случалось, поэтому Диппер не собирался полностью заполнять блокнот, как в прошлые годы.  
  
Спустя пару часов, когда Мэйбл проснулась, парень предложил сестре перекусить в ближайшей закусочной. Конечно, она не могла помолчать, потому разговаривала даже с набитым ртом.   
  
— Эй, Дипп, не хочешь присоединиться сегодня к нам?  
  
— Очередная "охота" на парня? Спасибо за предложение, но я, пожалуй, займусь чем-то более интересным.  
  
— Да ладно тебе. Мы можем помочь найти тебе девушку! Кэнди, Грэнда и я решили, что тебе нужно обзавестись подругой!  
  
— Зачем мне заводить отношения с девушкой? Зачем мне вообще нужна девушка?  
  
— Ну, знаешь, с тех пор как ты порвал с Венди, тебе нужна другая пассия, чтобы преследовать-  
  
— Я никогда не преследовал ее! — воскликнул Диппер, привлекая внимание остальных посетителей заведения. Он уронил голову на руки, чтобы никто не смог увидеть его покрасневшее лицо. — Хорошо. Ладно. Но только потому, что мне нечем сегодня заняться.  
  
— Отлично! Встретимся в торговом центре где-то через час, договорились? Мне стоит переодеться! — Мэйбл молниеносно положила остаток бутерброда в рот и выбежала из кафе, оставляя шатена в одиночестве.  
  
Когда он добрел до торгового центра, то сразу же заметил компанию девушек, одной из которых была Мэйбл. Он отметил, что Грэнда подросла, но ее голос так и не изменился, однако Кэнди он узнал не сразу из-за больших квадратных очков на половину лица и коротко подстриженных волос.   
  
— Девчонки, готовы к охоте?! — завизжала Пайнс, размахивая руками.  
  
Ее подруги издали звуки, похожие на боевой клич, и отправились вместе с Мэйбл гулять по огромному торговому центру. Дипперу не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как медленным шагом последовать за ними. На самом деле, уже сейчас ему было стыдно находиться здесь: сейчас его сестра с подругами были одержимы парнями намного больше, чем в двенадцать лет.  
  
Они обсуждали меж собой буквально каждого мальчика их возраста, которые отличались лишь именами и цветом глаз или волос.  
  
Мэйбл заметила, что ее брат даже не пытался с кем-либо заговорить, а просто сидел на стуле, читал о различных видеоиграх на мобильном телефоне. Диппер действительно был очень привлекательным, но так и остался занудой; конечно, у него была девушка, однако их отношения не продлились слишком долго. А теперь он стал еще более застенчивым, нежели раньше, и Мэйбл знала, что по собственной воле Пайнс никогда не заговорит с девочкой.  
  
Парень и не догадывался, что у его сестры был определенная миссия на его счет: Грэнда, Кэнди и сама Мэйбл решили, что найдут хоть одну девушку, которой приглянулся бы Диппер, и приведут ее к столику, где он сидит. Юноша не заметил двадцатиминутного отсутствия подруг, пока не увидел Мэйбл с незнакомой ему девушкой. Она была немного старше, возможно, на пару лет.  
  
— Эй, Диппе-е-ер! Это Дженифер, — пролепетала его сестра и убежала. Незнакомка присела на соседний стул рядом с Пайнсом, что уставился в собственный мобильник.  
  
— Привет, я — Дженифер. Я тебя никогда не видела в городе, ты здесь недавно?  
  
— Ну, нет... Ну, вернее, я приехал сюда на летние каникулы. Я не переезжал сюда.  
  
— Вот как. А я переехала сюда около двух лет назад, потому считаю себя по-прежнему новичком. Это так ужасно — посещать новую школу, в которой никого не знаешь, — она усмехнулась. — Эм... Твоя сестра сказала, что ты ищешь подругу, чтобы... Хмм.... В любом случае, если ты захочешь прогуляться, просто позвони мне, — она протянула небольшой тетрадный листок со своим телефонным номером и поднялась с места, чтобы уйти.  
  
Как только Диппер остался наедине с самим собой, до его ушей донесся крик и топот Мэйбл. — И-и-и?! Как все прошло, бро-бро? — подмигнула она.  
  
— Вероятно, она дала мне свой номер телефона, — без каких—либо эмоций пробормотал тот, даже не осознавая всего произошедшего.  
  
— Так напиши ей! Прямо сейчас! Чувак, ты и вправду не знаешь, как заводить подруг, Господи! Я об этом позабочусь, — недовольно проговорила Мэйбл и, выхватив мобильный аппарат из рук близнеца, яростно начала что—то печатать. — Забирай, — хмыкнула она, протягивая телефон обратно в чужие руки.  
  
— Черт, Мэйбл! Да что ты творишь?! — он пробежался глазами по текстовому сообщению, которое уже было отправлено. — "Привет, Дженифер, я свободен завтра вечером. Просто скажи, куда бы ты хотела пойти ;3 Диппер~"? Ты серьезно? Подмигивающий смайлик? — гневно выкрикнул Диппер.  
  
— Ты еще будешь меня благодарить, бро—бро. Мы закончили на сегодня и идем к Кэнди, удачи.  
  
Пайнс недовольно и отчаянно вздохнул, поднимаясь со стула и направляясь в сторону дома. Он услышал мелодию, оповещающую о приходе сообщения от незнакомки-Дженифер.  
  
"К сожалению, я завтра занята. Но в пятницу в школе будет что-то вроде вечеринки, приходи в восемь. Увидимся!"  
  
Затем шатен убрал мобильник в карман джинсов и продолжил путь, по-прежнему сомневаясь в верности своего решения.


	3. Незнакомец

Когда совсем стемнело, близнецы Пайнсы и их друзья собрались в небольшой гостиной. Зус и Мелоди смотрели какую-то передачу по телевизору вместе с Бабулитой, которая, как правило, исчезала на какое-то время и возвращалась; Стэн был в одной из комнат, но никто не знал, в какой именно... Мэйбл что-то увлеченно записывала в свой девичий дневник, а Диппер устроился в кресле, в который раз перечитывая "451 градус по Фаренгейту". Единственное, что его изредка отвлекало от процесса — плохое предчувствие; его сестра свалила все на будущее свидание с Дженифер, однако он понимал, что дело совсем не в этом.   
  
Отложив книгу, он добрался до распахнутого настежь окна, чтобы подышать свежим, прохладным воздухом. Он не сразу заметил человека, направляющегося из мрачного леса прямиком к домику. Незнакомец находился на довольно большом расстоянии от хижины, но Диппер сумел разглядеть, что тот едва ли стоял на ногах, а края белой рубашки пылали огнем. Вероятно, он был ранен.   
  
— Мэйбл! Снаружи какой-то человек. Кажется, ему нужна помощь, — нервно проговорил Пайнс и поспешил к выходу, не замечая бегущую за ним девушку. Как только близнецы добежали до места, незнакомый парень буквально рухнул на Диппера, которому пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы устоять на ногах. Остальные, наблюдающие за этой картиной, наконец, вышли на улицу и помогли подросткам занести человека в дом.   
  
Зус положил несколько подушек на пол, поскольку "настоящего" дивана они еще не успели установить в гостиной комнате, и Диппер уложил незнакомца на них, тщательно бегая глазами по чужому телу в поисках ран, ссадин или синяков. Несмотря на рубашку и джинсы, что были наполовину сожжены, он нашел у парня лишь несколько царапин.  
  
Все с облегчением вздохнули и принялись разглядывать незнакомое лицо.  
  
Парень довольно высокого роста, около ста восьмидесяти пяти сантиметром, на вид чуть больше двадцати лет, очень стройный, с отличающейся от других людей загорелой кожей. В глаза сразу бросались его ярко-желтые волосы, явно крашеные, поскольку корни были намного темнее. Этот человек выглядел слишком идеально, и это очень пугало.  
  
Стэн вышел из лаборатории, где его, по просьбе Форда, быть не должно, но сейчас это мало кого волновало.  
  
— Кто это? — он задал вопрос, подходя ближе.  
  
— Кажется, он ранен. Мы заметили его, выходящим из леса, поэтому завели в дом, — объяснила Мэйбл.  
  
— Дядя Стэн, ты же знаешь, что не должен заходить в лабораторию. Форд разозлится на меня, — цокнул Диппер, переводя взгляд на мужчину.  
  
— Да, Малыш, как скажешь, — хмыкнул Стэн и продолжил. — Давай-ка посмотрим, что мы можем сделать с этим юношей. Надеюсь, он не умер? — после недолгой паузы спросил он.  
  
— Нет, он потерял сознание.  
  
— Мы же не оставим его лежать на полу? — неуверенно проговорил Зус.  
  
— А где по—твоему ему лежать? У нас не так много места для незваных гостей! — саркастично ответил дядя Стэн, взглянув на парня.  
  
— Мы могли бы отнести его в нашу с Мэйбл комнату, — предложил Диппер. — Я уверен, что у нас найдется спальный мешок или старый матрац. Думаю, мы поставим матрац между нашими кроватями, а утром, когда вы все встанете, постараемся все у него выяснить. Да, Мэйбл?  
  
— Конечно, не проблема! Пухля будет нашим охранником, если вдруг этот парень окажется уродом! А если этого не будет достаточно, то у меня есть этот крюк, — хмыкнула девушка, вытаскивая железку, черт знает откуда.  
  
— Ох, детишки. Делайте, что хотите, но я не помогу поднять его наверх.  
  
— Я справлюсь, — Зус забросил незнакомца на плечо. — Всегда хотел куда-нибудь отнести мертвое тело.  
  
— Мы просто притворимся, что не слышали этих слов, хорошо? — подметил шатен.  
  
С помощью Зуса незнакомый блондин через некоторое время был на втором этаже, в комнате близнецов Пайнсов. Как и предполагал Диппер, на чердаке нашелся лишний спальный мешок, который в считанные секунды был постелен на пол. Мэйбл нашла для этого парня одеяло; на самом деле, для нее он оказался принцем из сказки.  
  
— Если он хороший и добрый человек, то он — мой, понял? — проговорила девчонка, сузив глаза.  
  
— Я и не собирался его "отнимать", знаешь ли. Но тебе не смущает разница в возрасте? — хмыкнул Диппер.  
  
— Возраст — это всего лишь цифры! Я не буду спать всю ночь! Хочу узнать о нем что-нибудь, — мечтательно вздохнула та.  
  
И примерно через час уткнулась головой в подушку, обнимая Пухлю. Все это время юноша не мог избавиться от ощущений, что знает этого молодого человека. Но откуда? Дабы скоротать время, он достал недочитанную книгу и с головой погрузился в чтение. Он потерял счет времени и не мог сказать, когда точно отключился.  
  
Вероятно, около пяти утра он услышал шевеление и шорох недалеко от себя; открыв глаза, он увидел того самого блондина, который пытался выбраться из-под одеяла. Диппер немедленно подполз к блондину и помогу тому сесть.  
  
— Вы очнулись! Нам очень не хотелось вызывать скорую, — оживленно говорил шатен, в то же время стараясь никого не разбудить. Он дотянулся до стакана воды, что стоял на небольшом табурете, и протянул его второму. Молодой человек изо всех сил старался шевелиться как можно меньше и через несколько минут, выбрав удобное для себя положение, выпил содержимое стеклянной посудины.  
  
Пайнс заметил лишь необычайно странный цвет чужих глаз: медового оттенка глаза казались такими неестественными и неживыми.   
  
— Благодарю... — пробормотал он очень тихо, едва уловимо.  
  
— Мы нашли у вас несколько ссадин, может, вам нужно что-нибудь еще?  
  
Диппер в очередной раз разглядел тело блондина, но не нашел никаких царапин с прошлого вечера.  
  
— Я... Думаю, я в порядке. Спасибо... Просто у меня с трудом получается контролировать свое тело...  
  
— Похоже, вы выпили лишнего?  
  
— Я не помню... не могу вспомнить, — ответил парень, глядя в замешательстве перед собой.  
  
— Это плохо, да? — улыбнулся Диппер.  
  
— Вероятно, нет. Я просто... вообще не могу что-то вспомнить. А это место кажется мне довольно знакомым. Но я действительно не бывал здесь прежде...  
  
— Серьезно? Мэйбл! — Пайнс кинул свою подушку на кровать сестры. Она вскочила от испуга, чуть ли не падая с постели.  
  
— Чего тебе, Диппер?! Господи, какого черта ты не спишь? О... Он очнулся, — она ринулась к незнакомцу, который совершенно не вникал в происходящее. Словно витал в своих мыслях и ничего не замечал.  
  
— Привет, я Мэйбл! Мэйбл Пайнс! А это Пухля. Ты потерял сознание недалеко от нашего дома, поэтому мы принесли тебя сюда, и вот ты здесь! — шатен удивлялся, как у девушки еще не кончился воздух в легких.  
  
— Успокойся, Мэйбл, — шикнул он, надеясь, что та будет более тихой. — Ах да, и я Диппер Пайнс, — он протянул руку блондину, чтобы пожать чужую ладонь.  
  
— Меня зовут... Б... Эм-м...  
  
— Ты даже имение своего не помнишь? Правда? — на лице Пайнса можно было разглядеть лишь растерянность и неуверенность.   
  
— Вроде того... — старший осознал, что по—прежнему держит руку Диппера в своей, и отпустил ее. — Я прошу прощения за все это безобразие... Вы, как я понял, не знаете меня. И, вероятно, это место кажется мне знакомым, поэтому я дошел до вашего домика.   
  
— Может быть, дедушка Форд знает тебя? — предположила девушка, хмуря брови.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что дядя Форд знает его. Не забывай, он исчез на тридцать лет.  
  
— Вы, должно быть, говорите о Стэнфорде Пайнсе... я слышал это имя, как слышал и ваши, — пробормотал незнакомец, пытаясь подняться на ноги.  
  
— Может, ты живешь неподалеку? И мы просто не встречались прежде, а твои родители могли знать наших дядюшек, — хмыкнула Мэйбл.  
  
— Я не уверен... но... спасибо за попытку, — блондин неуверенно кивнул. — Думаю, теперь мне пора.  
  
— Куда? — воскликнул Диппер. — Пять часов утра, поэтому ложись обратно и попытайся поспать. А чуть позже, когда все проснутся, мы посмотрим, что можем сделать. И я могу дать тебе какую—нибудь одежду, потому что ты не можешь ходить в этой... и, надеюсь, мы выясним, почему она наполовину сожжена.  
  
Пайнсы поспешили вернуться в свои кровати, а светловолосый парень улегся на спальный мешок, не переставая о чем-то лихорадочно думать. Он не прикрыл глаз, продолжая смотреть в потолок.  
  
Через несколько часов Диппера разбудили звуки, которые издавал его мобильный телефон: вероятно, это была Дженифер. Он потер глаза и дотянулся до аппарата, прочитывая текстовые сообщения и замечая, что их гость уже не спал.  
  
— Ты не спишь, — улыбнулся он. — Давай-ка посмотрим, что можно дать тебе из одежды.  
  
Он поднялся на ноги и, слегка пошатываясь, добрел до шкафа. — Ты выше меня, но, уверен, это тебе подойдет, — хмыкнул он, вытаскивая черные штаны, ярко-желтую футболку, серую толстовку с капюшоном и даже пару боксеров. — Я не люблю желтый цвет, поэтому ты можешь это взять. Моя мать всегда хотела, чтобы в моем гардеробе появилось как можно больше ярких цветов, но... мне хватает и темных вещей, — неловко объяснил он и подошел к парню, протягивая аккуратно сложенные вещи. — Если хочешь принять душ, я покажу тебе ванную комнату.  
  
— Почему ты так добр ко мне? — честно задал вопрос молодой человек.  
  
— Я не знаю... На самом деле, ты мне кого-то напоминаешь... Я просто не знаю кого именно. В любом случае, странные вещи всегда происходят с моей семьей, и я уже привык, — хмыкнул младший. — Ты так и не вспомнил свое имя?  
  
— Би... Билли, — второй нервно кашлянул.  
  
— Билли? Серьезно?  
  
— Хмм... — блондин робко кивнул и опустил голову, в то время как Диппер открыл дверь и двинулся к ванной комнате.   
  
Шатен оставил его в одиночестве и вернулся на чердак. Билли вздохнул, переводя взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале.  
  
— Неужели, все планировалось именно так... человеческое тело и чувства просто ужасны. Черт возьми, никогда не чувствовал себя настолько дерьмово... К тому же, какого черта большинство моих воспоминаний стерто? Бесполезное тело...  
  
Он принял освежающий душ, пару раз спотыкаясь и теряя равновесие, но устаивая на ногах, и нацепил на себя отданную ему одежду.  
  
— Билли, подойди, пожалуйста, — кричал с первого этажа Диппер.   
  
Он застал юношу в гостиной с его дядей Стэном. — Так тебя зовут Билли? Хах. Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал абсолютно все, что ты только помнишь. Я не могу подвергать своих детей опасности.  
  
— Дядя Стэн, ты же позволил ему спать наверху! Помнишь? — вмешалась Мэйбл.  
  
— И что с того?! Он был без сознания, и вы хотели позаботиться о нем и его ранах. В любом случае, я не отвяжусь от тебя, пока ты не начнешь говорить, — потребовал мужчина, положив руки на стол, на одной из которых был кастет.  
  
— Я очнулся в лесу... Обнаженным... и через какое-то время брождения по лесу я наткнулся на незнакомый дом, схватил рубашки и брюки, что лежали рядом с ним... я не помню, как долго ходил... я просто шел вперед, в знакомую мне сторону... этот путь знаком мне так же, как и ваши имена, — Билли устало вздохнул и взглянул на близнецов.   
  
— Я не могу сказать, что начал доверять тебе... вероятно, стоит обратиться в полицию, — отрезал Стэн.  
  
— Дядя Стэн! Лучше я покажу ему город, знакомые нам места. Вдруг это поможет? — настойчиво пробормотал Диппер.  
  
— Спасибо, Диппер...  
  
— Делай, что посчитаешь нужным, Малыш... но лучше тебе не доверять этому парню и показать город до того, как вернется Форд. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он не потерпит чужаков в этой хижине.  
  
— Тогда давайте завтракать! — Мэйбл поспешила на кухню.  
  
— Пойдем, — шатен кивнул в сторону, подзывая Билли.  
  
После того как Мэйбл приготовила завтрак, настоящий завтра, а не привычные хлопья с молоком, все уселись за стол, принимаясь за готовые блинчики. Однако девушка никак не могла отвести взгляд от блондина, ее что-то беспокоило.  
  
— Погоди-ка... откуда у тебя черный лак для ногтей? — настороженно спросила она.  
  
— Потому что я так захотел, — ответил Билли, неожиданно для себя раздражаясь.  
  
— Но... эй, эй, прекрати есть... открой рот! — потребовала она.  
  
— Мэйбл, что за бред? — непонимающе воскликнул ее брат, в то время как Билли закончил глотать и открыл рот, обнажая острые клыки, которые были немного длиннее клыков обычных людей.  
  
— Я знала! — хмыкнула та, подбегая к окну и распахивая шторы, пропуская в комнату яркие солнечные лучи. Только молодой человек тихо вздохнул и продолжил трапезу, совершенно не обращая внимание на свет солнца на своем лице и руках.  
  
Диппер, увидев клыки старшего, не был впечатлен. — Мэйбл, с тобой все нормально?  
  
— Но... я была уверена, что он — вампир, — грустно проговорила она, возвращаясь к столу.  
  
— Прости, что не оправдал твоих ожиданий, — дернув бровью, Билли доел содержимое тарелки.  
  
— Черт, если ты превратишься в гнома, я просто ударю тебя чем-то... оу, я начинаю говорить, как Грэнда.  
  
— В гнома?   
  
— Не думай об этом. Мэйбл, кажется твой телефон звонит, — сестра Диппера буквально испарилась. Как только она покинула кухню, он взял ладонь Билли в свою. — Давай просто уйдем. Я постараюсь тебе объяснить все, но позже, — блондин последовал за юношей к задней двери хижины.   
  
Мэйбл вернулась в комнату совсем скоро и, заметив пропажу незнакомца и самого Диппера, отправила близнецу сообщение.  
  
"Завтра он пойдет со мной!"


	4. Все это - сон?

Через какое-то время парни сменили бег на шаг, а после, когда добрели до города, Диппер и вовсе остановился, тяжело дыша и присаживаясь на бордюр, чтобы передохнуть. Билли последовал его примеру и уселся недалеко от него.  
  
— Стоило просто поймать машину... — задыхаясь, пробормотал младший и уложил голову на притянутые к груди колени.  
  
— Не торопись... — хмыкнул второй. — Ты так и не рассказал, почему мы сбежали от твоей сестры.  
  
— У нее что-то вроде фанатизма к вампирам... она подозревала, что ее первый парень был вампиром, а оказался одним из кучки гномов... даже не спрашивай меня, как она узнала об этом, — Пайнс рассмеялся, практически восстановив дыхание. — Но, должен признать, твои клыки чуть длиннее, чем у других.  
  
— Я никогда не замечал, — блондин смутился и отвел взгляд.  
  
— Серьезно, ты мог бы быть вампиром, — кивнул шатен. — Хотя, на самом деле, я мало что знаю о вампирах... А, если честно, то вообще ничего. Я никогда их не встречал, не имел с ними дело, но... Пожалуй, в этом городке самое странное будет казаться "цветочками". Никогда не знаешь, что попадется тебе на пути, — он все так же продолжал веселиться.  
  
— Не бойся, я не кусаюсь, — Билли вздохнул и тихонько хихикнул. — Дай мне знать, когда ты приведешь себя в норму, Со... — он кашлянул, — Пайнс.  
  
— Мне стоит поработать над собой, — недовольно фыркнул тот. — Это нечестно! Ты даже не запыхался.  
  
— Ты знаешь не меньше моего, что вчера я еле перебирал ногами. Возможно, мое тело лишь со временем осознает, что устало, — парень не мог сдержать смеха.  
  
— Тогда мы можем идти, — Диппер аккуратно поднялся на ноги. — Надеюсь, мы сумеем найти хоть кого-нибудь, кто тебя знает.  
  
Билли нагнал недалеко ушедшего парня в два счета, и они продолжили свой путь. В течение нескольких часов шатен показывал те или иные места и все больше расстраивался, понимая, что спутник не узнавал абсолютно ничего: ни дороги, ни магазины. Не нашлись и люди, которые бы знали блондина лично или иногда встречали на улице. Обессиленный Пайнс дополз до лавочки и откинул голову на спинку, понуро смотря на голубое небо.  
  
— Что-то пошло не так... — буркнул он.  
  
— Ты попытался мне помочь, это многое для меня значит, — улыбнулся Билли, кивая в знак своей искренности.  
  
Телефон Диппера вновь завибрировал, но хозяин даже не удосужился взглянуть на содержимое сообщений.  
  
— Господи, опять... — раздраженно сказал юноша, прежде чем достать аппарат и посмотреть на одно из десяти сообщений. Билли удивленно взглянул на него.  
  
— Твоя девушка?  
  
— Нет, не моя. Она... даже не знаю кто она. Мэйбл привела ее, и мне пришлось познакомиться с этой Дженифер... Просто я не знаю ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы идти с ней на свидание... Она просто надоедающая личность, вечно пишет и пригласила меня на какую-то вечеринку... я не большой любитель вечеринок, если честно.  
  
— Вечеринка? — на самом деле, блондин был очень заинтересован.  
  
— Да, что-то вроде вечеринки. В спортзале старшей школы, для всех от семнадцати до двадцати лет. Уверен, Пасифика — одна из организаторов, — Диппер на секунду остановился. — Знаешь, ты ведь можешь пойти с нами! Скорее всего, Мэйбл притащит своих друзей... и я бы не хотел провести всю ночь с Дженифер наедине. Поэтому это беспроигрышная для всех ситуация! Если... — улыбка внезапно пропала с его лица, прежде чем продолжить. — Если ты, конечно, захочешь.   
  
Билл фыркнул и засмеялся. — Вечеринка не будет вечеринкой, если я не приду туда, Малыш!  
  
— Думаю, ты не намного старше меня, — губы Пайнса вновь искривились в довольной ухмылке. — Тогда все прекрасно... Знаешь, ты можешь остаться с нами до тех пор, пока дядя Форд не приедет домой. Я постараюсь придумать что-то, что поможет тебе.  
  
— Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты так добр ко мне.  
  
— Если честно, меня очень заинтересовала твоя история. Конечно, твои клыки не дают покоя Мэйбл, однако есть что-то еще... что-то более странное... Должна быть причина, по которой ты в этом городе, который буквально притягивает все необычное, сверхъестественное... конечно, не в плохом смысле странное, просто... тьфу... ты и так понимаешь, о чем я говорю, — покраснел Диппер.  
  
— Я всегда был королем странностей, поэтому не беспокойся о своих словах, — хмыкнул Билли, стараясь не рассмеяться в лицо второму.  
  
— Тогда... предпочтешь вернуться домой?   
  
— Как только ты отдохнешь.  
  
— Тогда мы можем идти, — цокнул языком юноша, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь в сторону хижины. Как и в прошлый раз, он вернулся с Билли домой довольно поздно. Мэйбл по-прежнему не было дома, вероятно, находилась с Кэнди и Грэндой.  
  
Как только они сели за стол и принялись есть ужин, к ним присоединился дядя Стэн.  
  
— Так что мы будем с тобой делать? — начал мужчина, обращаясь к Билли.  
  
— Он остается здесь, пока мы не выясним, что произошло, — Диппер даже не дал времени блондину, чтобы задуматься.  
  
— Что ж, Малыш, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — дядя пожал плечами и оставил парней наедине.  
  
— Думаю, Мэйбл не вернется сегодня домой. А если я окажусь неправым, то постарайся избежать наглых и бесконечных вопросов о клыках, о гномах и, Бог знает, о чем еще. В любом случае, она бы нашла к чему придраться, даже если бы не заметила твои зубы, потому что считает тебя привлекательным парнем, — юноша остановился, осознавая, что произнес секунды назад. — Ты... ты меня понял. Эм... Чем бы ты хотел заняться завтра? — он постарался как можно скорее сменить тему.  
  
— Я хотел найти то место, где очнулся вчера. Возможно, там осталось что-то из моих вещей: телефон, кошелек, может, личные вещи... Это бы помогло мне... если ты, конечно, не против, — ответил старший.  
  
— Конечно, я не против этого. Однако... ты знаешь точное место, где это произошло?   
  
— Да. Ходить голым — событие, которое я никогда в жизни не забуду, — Билли ухмыльнулся, вызывая улыбку второго.  
  
— Тогда... пойдем наверх? Надеюсь, смогу найти для тебя более мягкую подушку и одеяло, пока не найдется удобный матрац, а не потрепанный спальный мешок.   
  
Парень задвинул стул и, дождавшись блондина, поднялся быстрым шагом по лестнице, заходя в комнату. Он вытащил обещанные подушки и одеяло, а также нижнее белье и футболку в качестве пижамы. Дипперу, как он и предполагал, пришло краткое сообщение от сестры: она осталась на ночевку в доме Кэнди, поскольку ее подруга, наконец, смогла найти себе парня.   
  
Дипп хмыкнул, понимая, что это — целое событие, и улегся на постель.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Посреди ночи Пайнс, не отрываясь от книги, заметил краем глаза шевеление со стороны. Он заметил, как чужие медовые глаза приоткрылись и устремили свой взор в потолок.  
  
— Не спится? — решил уточнить Диппер.  
  
— Думаю, да... — Билли приподнялся на локте, а после и вовсе забрался на чужую кровать, усаживаясь с краю и сжимая одну ногу под себя.  
  
— О чем думаешь? Что у тебя на уме? — шатен отложил книгу на тумбочку и подвинулся к старшему. Молчание длилось минуту, но для блондина целую вечность.  
  
— Ты... — блондин наклонился и молниеносно впился в чужие губы поцелуем, прижимая юношу к постели и удерживая руки над его головой, чтобы тот не смог даже двинуться. Диппер и сам не заметил, как пропустил ловкий язык старшего в свой рот, и опомнился лишь через несколько мгновений, выворачивая голову.  
  
— Какого... Какого черта ты делаешь?! — сердито воскликнул он, пытаясь вырваться из сильной хватки Билли, который лишь ухмыльнулся.  
  
— А на что это похоже? — парень прильнул к мочке уха Пайнса, касаясь кончиком языка нежной кожи.  
  
Запястья младшего внезапно оказались плотно связанными ниоткуда взявшейся веревкой, а блондин коснулся подбородка Диппера, заставляя его взглянуть в свои глаза. — Я освобожу тебя, как только ты перестанешь сопротивляться, — он мимолетно улыбнулся и вновь поцеловал протестующего парня под ним, продолжая облизывать его губы и зарываясь в итак растрепанные каштанового оттенка волосы.  
  
Он исследовал чужую челюсть, спустился к вытянутой шее, посасывая и покусывая кожу так, что на ней в будущем останется засос. Он вернулся к лицу Диппера, чтобы вновь поцеловать манящие раскрасневшиеся губы.  
  
Пайнс, сам того не замечая, принялся отвечать на обжигающий кожу поцелуй, сдаваясь под напором старшего; на самом деле, ему было немного стыдно за себя.   
  
Билли ловко забрался под футболку Диппера, принимаясь ласкать пальцами его соски и упиваясь сладкими стонами.  
  
— П-подожди... остановись, — пробормотал шатен, как только второй отстранился от его лица на пару секунд.  
  
— Почему я должен, если это приносит тебе удовольствие? — ухмыльнулся Билли.  
  
— Я не наслаждаюсь... — Диппер отвернулся.  
  
— Так говоришь ты, но твое тело никогда не соврет мне, — блондин приподнялся и накрыл ладонью боксеры младшего. Юноша ощущал, как реагирует на чужие прикосновения его член... он буквально дергался в руках Билли. — Я помогу тебе избавиться от всего напряжения, но только если ты попросишь меня об этом, — Билли ухмыльнулся, касаясь головки члена Диппера.  
  
— Я... я и сам могу об этом позаботиться... — растерянно проговорил Пайнс, отворачиваясь и пряча румяные щеки.  
  
Старший прильнул к низу живота второго и прошелся языком по ткани трусов, дотрагиваясь до твердого органа. — А ты уверен? — уточнил он, довольно облизываясь.  
  
Диппер, будучи полностью красным из—за прикосновений Билли, все еще пытался спрятать свои чувства, пытался изо всех сил...   
  
— Д... делай, что ты хочешь, — сказал он дрожащим голосом, отворачиваясь. Он действительно не хотел, чтобы парень увидел его настоящих эмоций.  
  
— Прекрасно, тогда... — Билли улыбнулся и внезапно отстранился, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к входной двери.  
  
— Ч-что? Подожди-ка, ты куда?! — шокировано заговорил Диппер.  
  
— Ты сказал, чтобы я делал то, что захочу. К тому же, ты упоминал, что мои действия тебе неприятны, потому я оставлю тебя здесь, — парень ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Нет, подожди... я имел в виду... — лицо Пайнса стало еще краснее, насколько это вообще возможно. — Я имел в виду, что... ты можешь продолжать... Вроде бы ты не принимал в серьез мои протесты, — он отвернулся к стене так, чтобы уткнуться головой в прохладную подушку. Он почувствовал облегчение, когда Билли, щелкнув пальцами, освободил его руки от прочной веревки и приблизился к юноше, очерчивая взглядом каждый изгиб чужого тела.  
  
— Давай, посмотри на меня, — тихо потребовал блондин, и Диппер повернулся, ложась на спину и закрывая свое горящее лицо руками.  
  
Билли облизал пальцы младшего, мягко покусывая их острыми зубами. — Я не стану завязывать твои руки, поэтому ты можешь закрывать свое лицо, — он издал довольный смешок и разместился на чужих коленях. — Однако я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал, — он снял с парня футболку.  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?! — в ярости спросил Диппер.  
  
— Потому что так быстрее, — беспристрастно ответил тот и прильнул к телу Пайнса, находя губами сосок и вновь принимаясь покусывать его.   
  
Диппер издал глухой стон, чувствуя острые клыки на своей коже и умелые длинные пальцы.  
  
— Я думал, тебе это не нравится, Пайнс, — съязвил блондин, накрывая ладонью член младшего и медленно поглаживая. Юноша глубоко вдохнул, буквально задыхаясь, сцепил руки за чужой бледной спиной и уткнулся в чужое плечо.  
  
— Просто позволь мне сделать тебе приятно, — Билли взъерошил волосы парня свободной рукой, ускоряя поглаживания другой ладонью и оставляя влажный след от поцелуя на покрасневшей шее.  
  
Диппер старался унять тяжело дыхание, но ласки не давали ему это сделать. Он схватил блондина за волосы, поворачивая его лицо к своему, чтобы получить тот самый сносящий голову поцелуй. Их языки сплелись меж собой, что еще больше возбуждало юношу, и он слегка отстранился, шепча в чужой рот:  
  
— Я... я близко...  
  
— Я же еще даже не начал, — ухмыльнулся старший, чувствуя, как шатен стискивает его в своих объятиях.  
  
— Ч-черт, Билл! — Пайнс издал громкий стон, изливаясь прямо в руку второго... и осознал, чье имя произнес в этот раз.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Телефон Диппера запищал, и он, даже не взглянув на экран, чтобы удостоверится в том, кто звонил, сбросил вызов. Он чувствовал часто бьющееся сердце, стук которого эхом разносился по всему телу. Он чувствовал алого цвета, пылающее лицо... и эрекцию в штанах, которая смущала больше всего.  
  
Неужели все это — простой сон... Он не знал, как относится ко всему увиденному. Переведя свой взор в сторону Билли, он застал лишь спящего парня, уткнувшегося носом в подушку, с растрепанными волосами.   
  
Пайнс засуетился и поспешил встать с кровати, чтобы скрыться в ванной комнате и понять, к чему был этот сон и что вообще произошло.  
  
Как только он покинул спальню, блондин поднялся с подушек, облегченно вздыхая; притворяться, что ты спишь — весьма нелегкое дело.   
  
— Сосенка... это ничего не значит... он просто выкрикнул мое имя... — он схватился за затылок, чувствуя, как голова разрывается на части.   
  
"Будет сложнее, чем я предполагал... Надо было придумать что-то более остроумное при выборе имени... что-то, что не похоже на мое прежнее имя... Черт, это тело буквально меня раздражает, но я не могу избавиться от него" — думал он, надеясь, что все это просто совпадение.  
  
Он заметил изменения в себе и наобум глянул вниз, поднимая одеяло и замечая вставший орган под боксерами. — Черт, Сосна... — произнес он вслух, откидываясь назад и обдумывая свои проблемы.   
  
— Я едва могу использовать свои силы в этом теле... и как же мне заставить его перестать видеть сны с моим участием? Это невозможно... — устало пробормотал он и прикрыл глаза.  



End file.
